1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible hand cart system, and more particularly pertains to a hand cart which can achieve multiple configurations and which can be stored within a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of convertible hand carts is known in the art. Typically, such carts employ a work surface to which one or more linkages is secured. Often times one of the linkages is pivotal such that the cart can achieve a different configuration.
A prime example of such a cart is U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,118 to Takagi which discloses a manual carrier employing a pivotal u-shaped arm. The carrier is convertible from an inclined position to a horizontal position and vice verse.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,659 to Dittmer discloses a combination chair and hand truck which employs a pair of load support members and a pair of leg members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,441 to White et al. discloses a folding and rolling two surface table. The table has two positions--folded and unfolded.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,382 to Sherman discloses a combined portable table and hand truck. The device includes a pair of hingedly connected U-shaped members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,889 to Middleton discloses a collapsible trolley which employs pivotal support arms.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,669 to Doheny discloses a convertible bulk hand truck which includes a foldable adjustable linkage.
None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests a handcart which can achieve five different orientations through the use of three pairs of linkages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved handcart configurations which can be achieved with minimal moving parts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.